Brotherly Love
by Sweet Jorja
Summary: Ch.4&5 ADDED! Plz read A/N. Nick's sister comes to Vegas and desperately needs his help. Can she get the help she needs to mend a broken heart as well? NS GrOC
1. Welcome Rebecca Lynn Stokes

A/N: Hey y'all!I know... no more stories! But this one has been on the back burner of my mind for quite some time. And for future reference, I'm not sure if it is needed in this chapter or not, but anything is in parentheses like this is like... well, I have to be censored, so you figure out what the words mean. :D Anywhoo, here goes! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of CSI, although I should, and I don't make money from writing fanfiction, although I'm sure you all agree that we should right?

* * *

Greg looked through the glass walls of the lab, into the lobby to check to see if Grissom was back from his crime scene yet. The third time he looked up, he saw a young woman at the receptionist desk. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, around his age. She was wearing a trench coat that went to just above her knees, exposing her bare legs. Her brown hair was matted and soaking wet from the rain. He noticed that she looked distraught, almost panicked.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked at Judie the receptionist.

"Yes ma'am. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I...uh...I need to find Nick Stokes. Please, it is very important."

"Well, he is out on assignment. Have you tried calling his cell phone?"

"Yes. It was off."

"I'm sorry. You are going to have to wait for him I'm afraid. But I'm sure he will be back soon." She said smiling.

"Okay thanks." She said with a sigh. She sat in the chairs lined up along the glass wall.

He didn't know what, but something told Greg to talk to her. He walked around the outside of the lab and sat beside her.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" She asked looking at him. It was then that he noticed her cut lip and black eye.

"My name is Greg Sanders. I'm a lab tech here. What's your name?"

"I'm Rebecca Lynn Stokes. My brother has told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you. And it is nice to know my name has been heard." He said smiling. Finally he saw it, she smiled. He wondered what could have happened to make her cry.

"My parents mentioned you too. They told me they met you when they visited Nick last year. They liked you." She said smiling another faint smile.

"Well that's good to know too." Greg said looking in her eyes. Unlike Nick's, they were deep blue. His smile straightened slowly when he saw the pain in her eyes. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened? I mean, are you okay?"

"Well I just-"

"Rebecca?" She turned around to see Sara standing there in the corridor. "Oh my God, what happened to you?"

"Sara, have you been able to get in touch with Nick? His cell phone is off. I need to talk to him."

"Sure, I'll try him on the radio. But what happened?" She said pulling the radio from her belt.

"I'll tell you about it later." She said glancing at Greg, who was staring at her.

"Okay. I'll call for Nick. This is CSI Sidle, Nick Stokes Answer back."

"Hey Sara, go ahead." Nick answered.

"Hey Nick, I need you back at the lab ASAP."

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Your sister is here and she really needs to talk to you. Just get here as soon as you can."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Okay." Sara clipped the radio back to her belt. "Stay here, I'll get you something to eat." Sara said walking down the corridor. She came back about ten minutes later, she heard Nick's voice calling from the front of the building.

"Becca! Becca, what's wrong?" He said walking up to her.

"Hey Nick. It's nothing. I'm okay, I just needed to see you."

"You call this nothing?" He said gently touching her lip. She looked down at the ground. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?"

"Sure, come with me." Nick said placing a hand on her back and guiding her down the corridor, closely followed by Sara. They went into one of the interrogation rooms to talk. "Okay, now what happened to you?" Nick said as Sara closed the door.

"Nick, sit down first." Rebecca said nervously.

"Okay, fine. I'm sitting. Now tell me." He said impatiently. "When did you get here? How did you get here?"

"I just got here, I drove from Dallas."

"You drove? Have you slept since you left?"

"No. I can't sleep."

"Where is Todd? Does he know you're here?"

"God I hope not." She blurted out, her head shooting to Nick when she realized what she said.

"Becca, did he do this to you?" Nick said as Rebecca looked at the floor. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

"Nick please calm down."

"No! I want you to tell me now! How long has this been going on?"

"This is the first time, I swear it. He was drunk, he didn't realize what he was doing."

"If it was just nothing, then why did you drive for over twelve hours to get away from him, scared half to death?"

"Because, it is what he said to me that scared me Nick. It was just- the tension of the past few days was getting to him, he went out, got drunk, and then he hit me. I know he didn't mean to."

"Becca, tell me everything. I want every detail." Nick said getting frustrated.

"Fine." She said sitting on the table, her feet resting on a chair. "Todd lost his job three days ago. We were already in debt and then our landlord tells us that unless he gets a payment by Monday, he will evict us. On top of that his car needs to be fixed and we can't pay for it. Last night he went out, I'm not sure where. He came home at 3 this morning, drunk. He was knocking things over left and right, he swung the bedroom door open and woke me up. He blamed me for everything. I told him that he was drunk and he didn't realize what he was saying, and I told him to get some sleep. That is when he hit me. He chased me to the living room and I tripped on something. When I fell, he hit me again. He told me he was going to kill me. He said that if it wasn't for me, he would be able to afford to live and keep his car fixed and everything would have been fine. He picked something up, I forget what it was, but he was going to hit me with it. I pushed him off of me. I ran to the door and grabbed his tranch coat. Before I left, I remember what he said." Rebecca started, tears welling in her eyes.

"What did he say Becca?" Nick said, his voice softer and comforting.

"He s- he said 'You can't hide from me. I know where you'll go, and when I find you, you will be sorry you dragged them into it.' I can't get it out of my head Nick." She said crying.

"Hey, come here. It's going to be alright." He said holding her.

"No it's not Nick. He knows there are only two places I would go." She said looking up at him with fear evident in her eyes. "He knows that I would go to you, or dad."

"Look, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I do. If he finds me, he will kill me. And he will kill you too Nick." She said glancing at Sara. "Nick we have to call dad. He have to warn him. That is the first place Todd will go."

"Okay, if it will make you feel better I will call dad in a while. So did he hit you anywhere else besides your face?"

"Um, well he kicked me a few times, but I'm okay."

"Let me look. I want to make sure."

"Okay." She said untying the coat. All she was wearing was a spagetti strap tank top and shorts.

"Is this all you are wearing? It must be almost thirty degrees outisde."

"Becca, I think I have something you can wear for now." Sara said breaking her silence.

"Okay, thank you Sara." She said watching Sara leave.

"Okay. Where did he kick you?"

"Twice, here." rebecca said pointing to her left side.

"Okay, let me take a look." Nick said as she lifted her shirt a little to show him. He cringed and his anger became greater when he saw the large foot shaped bruises. "Okay, I'm going to take you to the hospital to make sure nothing is broken."

"No Nick, it's fine really. I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Well you have to get checked out." Nick said rubbing his hand against his scalp. "Well, I think I know someone who can look at you." Nick said as Sara came back into the room.

"Here, I think these might fit you."

"Thanks Sara."

"Okay, you get changed, I'm going to talk to someone."

"Okay. Hey Nick? Thanks. I knew I could depend on you."

"No problem. I'll be back."

"Okay Beck, what's going on?" Sara said skeptically.

"What are you talking about? I told you what happened."

"Come on. This is me you're talking to. You do remember what I do for a living right? You may have gotten Nick to believe you, but I know there is more here." Sara said as Rebecca's eyes widened.

"Fine. It did happen like I said it did, but it-" She sighed. "It wasn't the first time."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Three months. It started when I found out that he had been having an afair. Kaitlyn is her name. He told me he broke it off, but he didn't." Sara stared at her in disbelief. "Please Sara, you can't tell Nick. Promise me."

"I can't promise you that. He's my fiancee, I can't lie to him. He deserves to know."

"I don't want him to be upset about my not telling him. Please."

"Unless he asks me, I won't say anything. But if he asks, I will tell him the truth. Deal?"

"Okay. Thanks Sara. I owe you."

"Owe her for what?" Nick said walking in.

"Oh, she was just thanking me for the clothes."

"Okay. Becca, this is Doc Robbins. He is a coroner here, he said he would check you out." Nick said as Doc appeared from behind him.

"Hello Ms. Stokes. It's nice to meet you." He said taking her hand. "Unfortunately I don't have an examination table, and I think it would be uncomfortable on a slab, so we will have to do this here."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Just relax. Nick mentioned some bruises on your ribs, may I?"

"Sure." She said as Doc gently pressed on her ribs. She flinched, but kept a straight face.

"Well, I'd like to take some x-rays if I may. I just want to make sure none of them are broken."

"Well, I don't think they are broken, it doesn't hurt that much to move. But alright."

"Okay, come with me." Doc said taking her to the morgue where he took x-rays of a victim's injuries. "Alright, just lay down right here, and stay still." Doc went into a small room to take the x-ray. "Okay, you're all set. I'll get the x-rays."

"Okay, I'm going to get Sara."

"Alright. You know your way back right?"

"Yes sir." She left and came back with Sara within a minute. When they walked in Doc was putting the picture against the light.

"Hey Doc, what've you got?" Sara said gazing at the picture.

"Where is Nick? Did you want him to look at it as well?"

"Uh, he went to change his clothes. He told me to fill him in."

"Well there are some fractures here that have healed over, but nothing recent to be worried about." Doc watched as Rebecca covered her mouth with her hands. "Ms. Stokes, Nick told me this was the first time this has happened. Is that true?" He said as she looked to Sara.

"Uh Doc, can I talk to you?" Sara said gently pulling him aside. "Look, just tell Nick that there were no injuries. Don't tell him about the other fractures. Please just keep this between us."

"Look Sara, Nick is my friend, I don't like keeping things from him. But unless he brings up that fact, I won't say anything."

"Okay, thanks Doc." Sara said smiling and turning to Rebecca. "Come on, Nick wants us to meet him in the lobby." They got to the lobby and Nick was there waiting. Greg saw them through the glass and decided to go over tp them.

"Hey guys. Rebecca, are you feeling better?" Greg asked smiling at her, and recieving a strange look from Nick.

"Yes, thanks Greg."

"I didn't know you two met." Nick said looking at Greg.

"Yeah, I told him that you and mom told me about him."

"And I thought it was nice that someone thought I was cool enough to talk about me." Greg said smiling at her.

"Uh, Nick. Can you call mom and dad to tell them about Todd?" Rebecca whispered as her smile straightened.

"I'll call them when we get-" Nick was interupted by his cell phone ringing. "Stokes." He answered. everyone stared as his expression changed.

"Nick? Nick where is your sister?"

"She's here with me in Vegas. Mom what's wrong?"

"I- I came home from Irene's house, we were playing cards and cooking for her daughter's party, and I found your father. He was beaten pretty badly Nick. He was unconcious all day. I didn't know." His mother cried into the phone and the color drained from Nick's face.

"Oh my God." Nick said almost inaudibly. "Is he Okay?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't look good Nick."

"Okay we're coming out. Sara, Becca, and I will leave now. We should be out in a few hours. Hang in there okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." He said hanging up.

"Nick, what happened? Is dad okay?" Rebecca said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Todd was at the house. Mom said she found dad beaten. He's not doing very well."

"Oh my God. Nick it's all my fault. I shouldn't have left. I should have warned mom and dad before I left."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault, okay?" Nick said as Rebecca nodded and sniffled. "Hey, come here." He said hugging her. "Come on, we will stop by my house first. I still have some of your clothes there from last year in the spare room."

"Okay." She said as the three started down the corridor.

"Hey Nick?" Greg called after them.

"What's up man?"

"I want to go with you." Greg said recievening a strange look from Nick.

"What? Why?"

"Nick, we are best friends. And I think you could use a friend right now."

"Greg, you're right I do need a friend."

"So does that mean I'm going with you?"

"Yeah man, you're going to Dallas." Nick said smiling slightly at his own slight sarcasm.

"Okay. I'll go to my place to pack some stuff and I'll meet you at the airport in an hour."

"Okay. Hey Greg? Can you take Sara to her place to pack? I have to take Becca to my house."

"Sure. Come on Sara."

"Alright. I'll see you later Nick. I love you." She said kissing him before following Greg.

"Alright. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Rebecca said wiping her eyes and following Nick.

"Okay, let's go." Nick said as they went to the parking lot. They got into Nick's truck and headed toward his house.

"Nick?" Rebecca broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"Thanks. For helping me."

"You don't have to thank me. You knew I would. What are big brothers for anyway?" He said smiling at her. She smiled the same smile back at him.

"So, what do you say we get you some clothes of your own?" He said still smiling as they puked into his driveway.

"Okay." She said uneasily as he turned off the engine.

* * *

A/N: So? 'Make It or Break It'? LOL. Let me know okay? Peace, Love, and CSI.

Sweet Jorja


	2. Nick's House

A/N: Okay so y'all wanted more, so here it is. And so y'all know, there was a typo that **Anolle** was so nice to point out. No one puked... it was supposed to be 'pulled into the driveway'. LOL. Anywhoo ENJOY! ---Re-posted after many spelling errors were found---

(Nick's House)

Nick pulled into his driveway and cut off the engine. He looked over at his sister, who was staring out the window.

"Becca? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just worried about dad."

"I know. Here, take my keys and get some of your things, I have to call the airlines and reserve four seats."

"Okay, I'll be back." Rebecca got out of the car and went to the door. She opened the door and looked around. She could tell Nick had probably stayed with Sara for a few days before. he slowly walked in and found a light. She walked into the spare room which was still made up for her from a year ago, and she went to the dresser. She heard something scratch the window and looked outside, she found that it was only a tree branch and she was able to breathe again. "Man, I am _way_ to paranoid about this." She said tossing some clothes on the bed. She heard something else from behind her. She turned around and in the corner by the window, stood Todd. I tall brown haired man, with anger in his eyes.

"How ya doin' Becca?" He said smirking at her disturbingly. She tried to run for the door, but he grabbed her. She screamed for Nick, but he covered her mouth. During their stuggle, he pushed her to the bed and pinned her down. He struck her repeatedly. He began pawing at her. He ripped her shirt and she screamed again. He slapped her face, when they heard the front door open.

"Becca? What's taking you so long?" Nick called from the living room.

"Nick! Help me!" She screamed as Todd slapped her again and jumped off the bed. He jumped out through the window as Nick ran into the room. He ran to the window, but didn't see anyone.

"Becca, what happened?" Nick said putting a hand on her face.

"Todd, he came, the window and he... hit...and ripped Sara's shirt...and-" Nick pulled her close to him. She cried into his shirt as his phone rang.

"Stokes." Nick said softly.

"Hey, where are you? Did you call the airlines?" Sara said from the other end.

"Uh...yeah. Our flight leaves in another hour."

"Okay. I'm waiting for Greg and then we will head to the airport. Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"We had a visitor." Nick said simply.

"Todd? What hapened?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. For now I want to get Becca out of here."

"Alright. See you then. Bye." Sara said hanging up.

"Okay kiddo, let's get you out of here." Nick said helping her up and guiding her outside. They got into the car and rode in silence. Rebecca was still shaken up, and was still crying lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm okay. I just want to get to dad."

"Okay. Let's go so we aren't late." Nick said getting out and grabbing her bag.

They walked in and people stared at Rebecca's face and partially covered ripped shirt. Finally they found Sara and Greg waiting at the gate.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Sara said when she was Rebecca and her shirt.

"Todd was there waiting." Nick said angrily as Greg joined them.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" he said in a tone tht was almost childlike.

"Yes, I'm okay." She said not meeting his gaze.

"Uh, I got a drink for you. Sara told me you like Diet Pepsi." He said holding out the drink for her.

"Thanks Greg, that's really sweet of you." She said taking the bottle from him. Again he saw it, her smile. Her smile was like Nick's, except in a feminine kind of way. He loved it. He was glad he could make her smile.

"Hey Nick, I'm going to go it down okay?"

"Oh sure." Nick said moving closer to where Sara was standing so he was able to put an arm around her waist.

Greg watched her as she moved to a row of empty chairs against a long window which showed the planes taking off. She looked out the window and Greg slowly walked over to her. He stood in front of her seat and stood there until she turned around.

"Hi Greg."

"Hi." He said smiling. "Uh, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Of course not." She said smiling. "So, we already know how I'm doing. What about you?"

"I'm alright. I'm worried about you though."

"Greg, you hardly know me."

"I know. But I would like to get to know you." Greg said hoping she wouldn't think he wasn't trying to seduce her.

"Greg, you're really nice, but obviously I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

"Oh yes I know that. But I would like to be your friend."

"Oh, of course. Obviously we know Nick likes you. That's a start." She said smiling. "I think we can be friends Greg. Well, for now at least." Greg's head shot up, was she saying there was a chance? He didn't want to think of it that way, he just wanted to help her. It was about her now, not him.

"I'm glad." Greg said glancing over to Nick and Sara.

"Nick, what happened over there?" Sara said glancing over to Greg and Rebecca.

"Todd was there waiting for her. he knew we would be there. God Sara it is all my fault."

"No it's not. You didn't know he was there."

"No, but I knew he could have been. I should have gone in with her, checked if he was there. But I sent her in alone and he attacked her. That bastard saw her alone and he took advantage of her!"

"Nick, calm down. It is over, done, there is nothing you can do now. What you need to think about is getting to your father, okay?" She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...I know." He said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Nick said holding her tight as they heard an announcement over the intercom.

"_Attention, Delta Airlines flight 305 from Las Vegas to Dallas in now boarding. Delta Airlines flight 305 from Las Vegas to Dallas is now boarding._"

"That's us. You ready to go?" Sara said looking up to Nick.

"Yeah, come on." He said as Rebecca and Greg joined them.

"Okay, Nick you were seated with me and Greg, you and Rebecca were seated together." Sara said handing them their tickets.

"Alright, let's go home." Nick said to Rebecca who had unknowingly taken hold of Greg's arm. Greg just looked down and let her take it. It's not like he minded, he liked it. He knew he was meant to go with her this very moment.

A/N: Okay, so this is a sucky ending, but I have to go to bed and I didn't want it to be too long. I think I might either do a short chappy on the plane, or I'll just skip it and go straight to Dallas. IDK Tell me what you think. Anywhoo, I hope y'all liked it!

Sweet Jorja


	3. The Journey Ahead

A/N: Hey y'all! I went thru chappy 2 before I wrote this and I realized that there are a LOT of typos. So I apologize, if anyone got confused. Just keep in mind... I was up til 4am writing that one. LOL. Anywhoo... Enjoy!

* * *

A final announcement was made for their flight and Nick, Sara, Greg, and Rebecca made their way down the ramp together. Nick walked with his arm around Sara's waist and Rebecca still held onto Greg's arm.

As they stepped onto the plane, many of the people that had already been seated stared at the obviously battered Rebecca. Their eyes felt like knives all around her, never ceasing. Greg sensed her discomfort and brought his hand up to hers as she clenched his arm tighter.

They all took their seats and the people stopped staring after a few moments. Rebecca leaned her head back on her seat and closed her eyes. When the captain went over the intercom to greet the passengers, her eyes shot open and she seemed startled. He informed them of the usual 'No Smoking' rules and the flight attendants showed everyone how to use the masks and life preservers. Finally after about ten minutes they were in the air. Rebecca once again closed her eyes. Greg stared at her for a few moments making sure she was alright. He also decided to get some sleep because of his previous double shift. He closed his eyes hoping everything would be okay with Rebecca.

"So do you think she's okay?" Sara asked Nick who was nervously moving his leg.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right." Nick said staring into space. _'Don't ask me anything about it...please...'_ Sara thought to herself as Nick spoke again. "Do you think she's okay with Greg?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know. You know Greg." Nick said glancing at her for a moment. "Plus she hardly knows him."

"I think they're good Nick. She seems to like him well enough for now anyway. Would you rather her sitting next to a strange man she doesn't know?"

"No. I just- You know Greg. You know he's my best friend, but you and I both know about his reputation with girls."

"Yes we know what others think about him. But we don't know if that's how he is. I don't think you're giving him enough credit. I know that he would never take advantage of a girl in Rebecca's situation. Greg Sanders may be a lot of things, but he would never _ever_ do anything like that. Especially to your sister. I think he actually wants to help her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, that's why you need me around." Sara said smiling as she leaned over and rested her head on Nick's chest. She wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Nick said brushing a few stray hairs out of Sara's face as she closed her eyes. Nick slightly turned back to check on Rebecca. He smiled when he saw her asleep. Then he saw that Greg fell asleep, with his head leaned back. Rebecca shifted, and leaned her head against Greg's shoulder. Nick smiled to himself and turned around. Sara was probably right, maybe Greg was good for her. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep for the rest of the flight.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I know this is a sucky ending, but I wanted to give y'all suttin before I go away for a few weeks. I wanted to have a bit of interaction between Greg and Rebecca, but to be blunt...I got nothin'. I didn't do a great description of the plane because I haven't been on one in a while. But I will be on one in about a week so I will write more on my trip. :D Anywhoo Plz R&R. Hope y'all liked it!

Sweet Jorja


	4. MidFlight Chat

A/N: Chappy 4 everyone! Enjoy! FYI by the way; my mom (very hurriedly) looked up approximately how long it would take to fly from Vegas to Dallas and this website said like 4 and a half hours to five hours. So that's what I'm going by. If it's incorrect tell me and I'll edit it. Happy 2008 everyone!!......yes Io wrote this in 2008....well happy 2009 everyone!! Enjoy!!

------------

Greg opened his eyes. He had been drifting in and out for a while. He looked at his watch and realized they had been in the air for nearly three hours. He looked up ahead of him. From what he could tell, Nick and Sara were also trying to rest. Greg looked next to him and realized Rebecca had not moved since she rested her head on his shoulder at the start of the flight. He smiled to himself and looked out the window. He began to wonder how anyone could hurt someone so beautiful. If she was anything like the rest of her family- she didn't deserve any of it. The Stokes were the best people Greg knew. It angered him that someone was hurting them. Nick was his best friend- they were practically brothers. Nick's family was like a second family to Greg. To see any of them hurt killed him; it made him so angry, he wasn't sure how he'd restrain himself were he ever to face the man responsible. He turned back again and looked to Rebecca. He couldn't help but smile. Even through it all, she still looked peaceful. His smile remained as she stirred a little and opened her eyes; looking up at him. She sat up quickly to compose herself.

"Oh- Greg I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was leaning on you. You could've moved me if you had to get comfortable." She said nervously.

"No it's alright, really. I'm just glad you were able to get some rest. It seemed like you needed it." He said as she looked down and smiled lightly.

"That's sweet, thanks." She said, her light southern accent was beginning to show.

"Did you sleep okay? I mean I know it's hard on a plane, but nevertheless."

"I did, thank you. I suppose you're right, I did need it." She said smiling again. Greg recognized that smile- the same as her mother's. She looked past Greg and toward the window. "Wow. I've never flown at night before. It's like another world." She said stretching her neck up to see.

"Isn't is great?" Greg said smiling at her for a moment. He slowly rose. "Here, let's switch seats so you can see better."

"Oh, no Greg you don't have to."

"No it's alright. I've flown at night plenty of times. Besides- I'm taller so I can still see perfectly. Please." He said gesturing to his seat. Rebecca slowly rose and took his seat.

"Thank you." Her eyes lit up when she saw the whole picture. "Greg, I don't mean to pry or anything; but why did you want to come? I mean I know you and Nick are friends and all- but there aren't many who would take a last minute flight for something like this."

"Honestly? I was worried about you." Greg stuttered. "I mean your family. I was worried about your family. Nick is like a brother to me- your family feels like another family to me. I just felt I had to try to help."

"How come I had never met you before? I mean Nick never introduced us when I came to visit." She asked as Greg shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It could be that I was just working a lot then- or...well..."

"What?"

"Well some people think I'm somewhat of a player if you wanna call it that. Maybe at the time Nick was afraid of that."

"Well..." She didn't want to offend Greg, but she wasn't sure how to word it. "Are you? Or were you? I mean-" She cut herself off with a sigh.

"No. I mean a long time ago- I mean years as in back in college- sure. But that was college junk. I may look one way to the world- but I act another."

"I'm starting to notice." She said smiling. He wasn't what she thought to be since their first meeting.

"Rebecca; forgive me for asking, but...the thing with your boyfriend. It wasn't the first time, was it?" Greg said softly as Rebecca shot her head in his direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just- your mannerisms. The way you acted back in Vegas, especially around Nick. He doesn't know does he?" Greg hoped he wouldn't upset her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do." He said softly- almost in a way to try to comfort her; to let her know she could tell him. "My- my mother acted that way for years around people. Once someone noticed what happened to her- she did the same thing and I could tell." Greg looked down for a moment. "I've never told that to anyone before."

"Greg I- " She sighed in defeat. "You're right. It's been going on for a few months. You have to promise me you won't tell Nick."

"Nick is my best friend. But if you don't want me to, I won't. But you'll have to tell him sooner or later."

"I know. I'd just prefer later rather than sooner."

"I know." Greg noticed she still looked uneasy. "I know it's hard to believe from someone you just met given the circumstances, but you can trust me. And you can tell me anything."

"Thank you Greg." Part of her wanted to believe him- part of her did and she couldn't figure out why. But she knew she had to be careful.

"I also want you to know that you didn't deserve any of it, and none of it is your fault- and I mean nothing. I'm saying this as your friend. And as your friend I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't come near you again." At first Rebecca didn't know what to say; although it seemed the cheapest possible answer, it's all she could think of.

"Thank you Greg." She looked out the window for a little while longer and decided to try to get some more rest. "I think I'm going to try to get some more sleep."

"Okay." He gestured to his shoulder. "It's free if you like." He said smiling. She returned the smile and leaned against his shoulder. Greg held still for a moment until he knew she was asleep. "Sleep well." He whispered, not knowing that Rebecca had heard him. She kept still but on the inside she was smiling.

They were all awoken by the sound of the pilot's voice telling them they were about to land. Once they were on the ground- they grabbed their carry-on bags and quickly made their way to the front entrance of the airport and they were able to get a taxi to bring them to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so the ending sucks. I'm having writers block on everything and it's almost 2am New Year's Day...I wasn't tired so I decided to do some writing lol. Anywhoo- love and hugs to you all.

~Sweet Jorja


	5. Goodnight My Angel

A/N: Here's chappy 5 for ya'll. I know songfics were banned a while back- but this has been in my head for literally years. Besides- this isn't really a songfic, it's a song chappy. lol. Enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to my late grandfather. {R.I.P. Merritt Sanford Oslund}

-----------------------------------

Once they had reached the hospital, they made their way to the ICU to find Mr. Stokes' room. When they went inside they found Mrs. Stokes sitting by the bed and the youngest of Nick's older brothers, Andy. Nick was the first to reach his mother and be held in her embrace. Rebecca tried to hide herself behind Sara. She stayed close to Greg- who was trying himself to stay out of the way. Mrs. Stokes spotted Rebecca and a hand went to her mouth.

"Oh my-" She walked toward her daughter. "Rebecca Lynn, what's he done to you?" She held her arms out and Rebecca made her way into them. They cried together. Mrs. Stokes tried to console her- but it was almost of no use.

"I'm so sorry momma." She said through the tears. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Shh, baby none of this is your fault. You hear me?" She stoked her daughter's hair. She slowly pulled away. "I'm just glad you're safe." She said looking over. "Sara- it's so good to see you." She said giving her an embrace as well.

"It's good to see you. I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

"You're right. But you're all here nonetheless." She said finally spotting Greg. "Greg? What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you." She went to him and treated her as her own child- giving him a great embrace.

"I wanted to come for support. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you sweetie. It's nice to know we have a friend like you." She said gently putting a hand on his face. Nick had made his way over to his brother while his mother greeted the others.

"Andy- how's he doing?" Nick asked in a soft voice.

"It's not looking good. The docs say there's been too much internal bleeding. If he had been found sooner-"

"Damn." Nick said holding back a combination of anger and tears. "Do we know how-"

"Not long. A few hours at most. We're hoping he will wake up- but the doctors aren't sure it's possible." He said as Nick looked to his mother.

"How is she taking it?"

"She's not. She keeps insisting that he'll be fine and the doctors are wrong."

"She could be right. He could still pull through it."

"Nicky- there's too much damage for the doctors to try to repair. It's all just a matter of when." Andy said as Nick looked to Sara. She glanced at him and knew what he meant when he shook his head. Nick moved a chair over and sat next to his father. After a few minutes he saw his father begin to move.

"Pancho?" He said in a weak voice. "Where's your sister?"

"She's here. She's alright." He said softly as his mother and sister made their way over. Nick watched as his father opened his eyes more- seeming to become more alert of his surroundings. Andy left to get a doctor while the others came around. Greg moved closer as well- but he was sure to stay behind the others. The doctor came in within moments and did a quick examination. He pulled the family aside and spoke to them grimmly. Greg remained by the wall on the other side of the room near the bed. Sara could see Mr. Stokes turn to him and gesture for him to come closer. She couldn't make out what was being said- but she watched as he and Greg spoke softly to each other. She watched as Greg smiled sadly, looking down at the bed. She watched Greg place a hand over Mr. Stokes' hand and she watched Greg speak; the only words she could make out where 'I promise'.

"I hate to have to tell you all of this- but I'm afraid he hasn't improved. If anything he has gotten worse."

"But he's awake, that's good right? I mean that's a good thing right?" Mrs. Stokes spoke quickly avoiding what she knew was coming.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stokes. I'm afraid it won't be long. I'm afraid your husband may only have a short time left. I wish I had better news for you." Nick wrapped an arm around his mother as she started to cry. She pulled herself away and moved to be next to her husband as Nick and the others continued to talk to the doctor. She could be seen smiling slightly while talking with her husband. It was beautiful but horrifying at the same time to see how great their love for each other was. Once the doctor left- Nick, Sara, and Andy stood along the back wall. Rebecca took a chair to the other side of her father's bed, opposite her mother. And Greg stood distantly behind Rebecca. It broke his heart when Rebecca leaned in, crying, and started to talk to her father.

"Daddy?" She swallowed hard before speaking. "I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

"But you did. And I'm sorry you had to."

"Listen to me-" His voice was lower and weak. "That's my job. It's what I'm supposed to do."

"I love you so much daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." He said smiling lightly as she took his hand. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you sing that song for me? The one I sang to you when you were little."

"Daddy-"

"Please?"

"Of course I will." She forced a small smile. He closed his eyes as she started to sing. Smiling lightly and listening proudly to the sweet sound.

_**Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes**_

_**And save these questions for another day**_

_**I think I know what you've been asking me**_

_**I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

_**I promised I would never leave you**_

_**And you should always know**_

_**Where ever you may go**_

_**No matter where you are**_

_**I never will be far away**_

_**Goodnight my angel now its time to sleep**_

_**And still so many things I want to say**_

_**Remember all the songs you sang for me**_

_**When we went sailing on an emerald bay**_

_**And like a boat out on the ocean**_

_**I'm rocking you to sleep**_

_**The waters dark and deep inside this ancient heart**_

_**You'll always be a part of me**_

_**Goodnight my angel now its time to dream**_

_**And dream how wonderful your life will be**_

_**Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby**_

_**Then in your heart there will always be a part of me**_

Before she finished the last two lines, Rebecca felt his grip on her hand loosen until it was gone. Her eyes widened as she held his hand tighter.

"Daddy?" She spoke softly with the tears running down her face. "Daddy?" Nick stood with his mother and Andy went to Rebecca and knelt beside her.

"He's gone Sunflower." He said holding her free hand as she turned to him. He held her close; giving them both the comfort they needed to know it was okay to cry. After a moment- Rebecca pulled away from her brother. She looked at him for a second and turned back toward her father. She leaned closer to him- she had to finish it. She took his hand and gently kissed it keeping it close to her lips as she finished.

_**Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on**_

_**They never die that's how you and I will be**_

"I love you daddy." She said kissing his forehead before returning to her chair inches away.

Once Rebecca had turned back toward their father, Andy made his way to his mother and Nick went to Sara. Suddenly Rebecca felt she needed to move. She made her way to the doorway and couldn't decide whether she should look at her father- almost afraid that he might disappear altogether if she looked away too long but she was almost compelled look away from all the pain. She was yanked form her thoughts when she felt Greg touch her arm. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Her eyes released all the tears they could hold as Greg wrapped his arms around her in comfort. He stoked her back and fought back his own tears. To see them hurt made him hurt because of what they meant to him. He had to help them- no matter what happened in the end. He had a promise to keep and nothing would ever stop him from keeping it.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so I tried to make this ending a little better. I know it's a sad chappy but this has been in my head for quite a long time and I was never sure how to write it. Sadly this actually came to me while my grandfather was in the hospital shortly before he passed away; so I should actually thank him (if that doesn't sound too weird) and it is one of the reasons I dedicated this chapter to him. This is my first drawn-out character death scene (meaning not instant death) so constructive criticism is okay. I hope everyone liked it! Love and hugs y'all!

~Sweet Jorja


End file.
